It's Time
by xXVixiaXx
Summary: What happens when Catra and Adora meet up after years of not seeing one another? Find out now in It's Time! Modern AU take of the new show She-Ra and the Princesses of Power with the most loved ship, Catradora!
1. Chapter 1

Flicking through the aged photo album on the floor of her two-bedroom apartment, Adora sighed. It had been years since she looked through her parents' photo albums, this one specifically. Turning a page, she chuckled at a picture of her five-year-old self sat on top of an adolescent horse she had named Swifty which had surprisingly stuck. Next to her were her adoptive sister Glimmer and their best friend Bow. The next photo showed all three together on their own respected horses, but a few years between the two.

She snorted. Adora ought to visit them soon, she just hadn't had the chance with her new job and student loans to pay. She had left Swifty in the care of her parents and siblings when they visited often. Adora hoped she could do the same. That proves difficulty as she lives a few hundred miles away from her adoptive family, whereas Grace and Beckett live only a half hour away.

Adora furiously wiped at her eyes. No. She was not about to ruin a perfectly good and memorable photo album with her salty tears.

Feeling subconscious and worrying that her roommate was about to walk in at any minute, Adora cleared her throat and continued to flick through the pages of the album. During that time, she was reminded of all her vast events that had occurred in her life. When she had finished, she closed it and carefully placed the album beside her, reaching out for the next.

Before she could open it, her phone vibrated. She turned as the screen lit up, showing she had received a message from Glimmer, into their group chat.

 _We're outside! Why aren't you answering?!_

Adora, shocked, spluttered a reply out with a huff. _What do you mean you're outside?_

 _I just told Grace we should've just called you, considering we've been out here for about 10 minutes._ Adora chuckled at her Bow's response.

 _Hurry up Adora! It's FREEZIN out here!_ That was the last message Adora received from Glimmer before opening the apartment door and letting them in.

Shivering, Glimmer ran straight to the bathroom. A few seconds later, Adora and Bow could hear a tap running. "Why is there no hot water?!" Glimmer's voice was heard faintly through the walls.

Adora shrugged and settled back down into the spot she was in before, the last unopened album sat in front of her, taunting her. "No idea," she called back. "Mermista must've used it all this morning."

" _How?!_ " Glimmer shrieked. Adora laughed in reply but said nothing else.

Bow walked over and lowered himself next to Adora. "So, what you been up to?"

"Oh, ya know," Adora gestured to the pile of photo albums around herself. "I was feeling a little down. I found these under my bed. I think mother must've hidden them there." She paused for a second. "Don't look at me like that Bow, I don't know why she hid them here!"

Bow gave her a look. "I wasn't looking at _you_."

"Thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Bow pointed at the unopened album. "I was looking at _that_. Where did you get it from?"

Adora looked to and from Bow and the album. "What do you mean? It was with the others."

"But I've never seen that one before. Hey, Glimmer?" He called over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Glimmer replied, walking into the room and sinking onto the chair, overlooking her the two.

"Have you seen this before?" Bow asked, pointing to the same album as before.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes, leaning forward for a closer inspection. "No, I don't believe I have." She sat back, pulling her legs up under herself. "Why?"

"Because Adora found this with the others."

They stared at each other in utter silence. Adora merely watched, her anxiety levels increasing higher and higher by the minute. She looked between the two, her brow furrowed, eyes wide. What was going on with them? Did they know something that Adora didn't?

What were they keeping from her? And why?

"Guys, what –" Adora started but Glimmer cut her off.

"Let's go out!" And that's exactly what they did, the unopened album left on the floor.

A few days later, Glimmer and Bow were finally gone. Glimmer was getting tired of the quiet city and Bow had to get back to his university.

Finally.

Finally, Adora was alone.

Finally, she could look at the album she never opened in _peace_.

She pulled it out of her hiding place in the closet – Glimmer would've taken it with her otherwise – and dropped it gently onto her bed. Crossing her legs, Adora leant her head in her hands. She hesitated. She had no idea what to expect from this mysterious album that not even her sister or brother recognised. Now that she thought about it, Adora realised she had never seen it before either.

 _It's now or never_ she thought.

She opened it.

On the inside front cover was a message written in her adoptive mother's handwriting;

 _Adora,_

 _I made this in secrecy. None of you know about this, not even your father. Knowing your siblings, they must have a hunch to be able to guess what this is, but I advise you, do not tell them about what this is until you understand why I made this. This is for your eyes and your eyes only. You can share if you wish but I believe it will then lose its sentimental value. Please write and let me know how things turn out. I love you little one and I did this for both of you._

 _Love, Mom xx_

Adora froze before turning to the next page. What was her mother going on about?

She couldn't bring herself to turn over the next page. Instead, Adora decided to call her mother.

She answered almost immediately, " _I thought you'd ring me._ "

"Mom!" Adora shouted down the phone, then wincing at herself realising that she may have just deafened her own mother.

" _Adora!_ " Her mother scolded, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The twenty-year-old got straight to the point. "What's in this album?"

" _I told you to open it yourself_."

"I can't!"

" _Why not?_ " Her mother questioned.

"Because –" Adora stopped, a lump caught in her throat.

" _You're scared?_ " Her mother chuckled softly. " _There's no need to be scared honey. Trust me, and just open it up. You will regret it if you don't._ " The line cut off.

Adora grabbed the page, turned it over and –

And she froze. Her whole body went numb, shivering from the sudden iciness of her apartment. What was in front of her – the photo – she couldn't believe. Tears stung the corner of Adora's eyes and escaped ferociously. Adora made no attempt to stop them.

In the photo was Adora herself at twelve-years-old and her ex childhood best friend Catra, someone whom she had not seen in over 5 years – both standing in front of Adora's horse, right before he got out of his pen and ran away.

Tears began to sting at Adora's eyes again.

She had blamed Catra for it. Adora assumed that Catra had not shut the gate correctly when she went inside the stables. However, the photo next to it was what caught Adora out. Catra was in the stables _behind_ Adora, so she was _not_ the last person to shut the gate.

Swifty came back to the stables of course with nothing but a sprained leg. Adora was so worried she was crying for the whole day that he was gone. She had exploded in Catra's face and told her to get out.

Turns out it wasn't even her fault.

"Catra…" Adora whispered softly, sliding her fingers over Catherine's smiling face.

Snapping the book shut, Adora got up, grabbing her phone off her desk. She quickly dialled a number.

"Glimmer? What? Yeah, I'm fine. Yep, yep, everything's great." Adora groaned. She didn't have time for this. "Glimmer, listen. I need a huge favour."

* * *

Adora bounced her foot viscously, like a little girl waiting to get some candy. Wrapping her hands round her hot chocolate she turned her head in every direction all the while still bouncing her leg and spilling her drink over the rim of her cup.

Until she saw her. The girl she had been waiting for.

The girl she hadn't seen for over 5 years.

"Hey Adora."

"Catra…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Adora."

At that moment in time, Adora froze, her fingers going numb despite being wrapped around her hot beverage. Looking up slowly, her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't seen this girl in _years_ and there she was, standing right in front of her, her hand on her hip as it was cocked to the side. Time slowed for Adora and she hadn't realised Catra had taken a seat opposite her.

Catra crossed her arms, leaning them on the table. She cocked an eyebrow asking, "Adora?"

She hadn't changed a bit - if anything, Catra seemed even more wild to Adora than before. That was exciting. Amazing, even. Hair still untamed, ears twitching at every sound, tail twitching as it curled and uncurled around Catra's chair - no, nothing had changed at all. It had gotten better.

" _Adora!_ " That got her attention.

Shrieking, Adora jumped, spilling her drink all over herself and the table. She stood and groaned as she looked down at herself. "Fuck," she mumbled, grabbing some nearby tissues and dabbing furiously at her chocolate stained top.

"And _that_ is why you should always pay attention to yourself and your surroundings."

Slowly, Adora stopped and looked up to see a cocky smirk plastered on Catra's face. She was giggling, which made Adora laugh too. "It's not my fault!" Adora wheezed out. " _You_ made me jump!"

"Because _you_ weren't paying attention!" Catra laughed, passing more tissues to Adora as she continued to attempt to dab at her soaked t-shirt.

It was like old times again. The pair laughing, being happy after years of not seeing each other.

"Oh _shush_ you." Adora sighed, dropping her hands, giving up on trying to dry her shirt. She looked at Catra again who was still trying to contain her laughter. When she had finally stopped, Adora said, "I'll be right back," as she gestured to the cafe toilets.

Ten minutes later Adora still hadn't returned. During that time Catra had ordered herself a drink and had already finished it. Getting up she walked towards the toilets on the opposite side of the building. Walking in she could hear Adora mumbling to herself which was very cute in Catra's books, cuter than she remembered.

Catra gave a little knock on the stall door. "You okay in there?" She asked, trying her best not to laugh again.

Adora groaned. Loudly. She opened the door and Catra froze, cheeks tinting a rose colour. Adora had her top off and _god_ , she was hot. Catra could tell from Adora's fine muscles and defined abs that she worked out at least every other day. She was also wearing a sports bra which mainly gave it away.

"I am _fine_ ," Adora bluntly replied, clutching the stained shirt in her fist. She tilted her head at Catra for a second before smirking slightly. "Are you checking me out?"

Catra looked up to Adora's eyes. So she was taller too. Catra blinked. "Pfffft, what? You _wish_."

"Yeah, okay, sure." Adora gave her a sideways glance. "It's not like I checked you out when you first got here too." Laughing at the disbelief of Catra's face, Adora tried to escape. However, she didn't get far as Catra's hand quickly clasped itself around her wrist.

"You can't just say something like that and run off."

"I can try."

" _Adora_."

Adora held up her hands in defence. "I was kidding?"

Catra's ear twitched, dropping to the sides of her head. "So you weren't checking me out?"

"Are you serious?" Adora watched as Catra shrugged and jumped onto the sink basin, curling her tail around herself. Adora moved to stand in front of her. "Of _course_ I was. Who _wouldn't_?"

Catra huffed.

"I'm sorry you know," Adora mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I know. You told me like a hundred times when you were texting me." Catra rolled her eyes.

"I was stupid, and emotional and irrational and worried and I took all of it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

"No I didn't," Catra agreed. "It was unfair to me and you knew I loved that horse as much as you did." Shrugging, she continued, "But, it happened anyway. It's in the past now. I don't dwell on the past."

Adora stepped closer which made Catra's tail twitch. "I can see that. But I am sorry. For leaving as well. I'm glad my mother made that album."

"Speaking of that, when are you going to show me it?" Catra ignored the buzz in her chest as she realised how close Adora was getting to her.

Adora was only an inch away from standing between Catra's legs. "Whenever you want. If you can't afford anywhere to stay, mine is always open."

Catra breathed heavily. "I'd like that."

"Really?" Adora perked.

"Yes Adora. I would." _Fuck it._ "Come here." Catra tugged Adora, making her stumble forwards, her hands landing either side of Catra's legs. Before Adora could move away, Catra nuzzled her nose against her bare neck, arms snaking around Adora's back. "This is not because I've missed you."

Adora chuckled, "Yeah, sure it's not." She returned the hug and they stayed like that for at least a couple of minutes. Finally, Adora pulled back and announced, "I need to find my shirt."

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode."

It was cleaner than her own apartment, Catra would give Adora that much, the odd glass lying around in a random spot. It felt more like a home too whereas Catra's felt like a prison. Through the door Catra noticed the small kitchen to her left plus a door in the wall, two doors on the right - presumably another bedroom and the bathroom - and a seating area with a small rectangular table in the middle with a flat screen television sat on a small cabinet. There were also colourful throws over the sofa and two chairs, with matching curtains against the windows.

Catra nodded in approval as she walked behind a chair, running her hand along the throw. She then turned to Adora, arms crossed across her chest. "It's a nice place. How did you afford all of this?"

Shrugging, Adora walked over and sat in the chair opposite Catra. "My adoptive mother and my roommate's father helped pay for half the shit you see in here."

Catra whistled. "They seem pretty loaded."

"Oh they are." Adora nodded, swinging a leg over the chair after pulling her boots off. "We only go to them when we're in desperate need of money though. I'm still trying to pay off all of my student debts."

Catra smiled softly at that. She expected that from someone like Adora. She hated taking things from people - even presents - and she always felt like she would need to repay them back somehow. "I haven't got any," Catra said smugly.

"Lucky you." Adora shot back. Then she laughed. Catra did too.

"Yo Adora? You back?" A voice shouted from one of the adjacent rooms.

"Yeah M! I'm with Catra in the living room!" Adora shouted back, winking at Catra as Mermista walked out of her room.

"I'm going out. Do we like, need anything?" She asked, waiting besides the door.

"Uhh..." Adora stood and jumped into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "Juice, milk and bread I believe?"

"Ugh, _fine,_ " Mermista drawled. "I was hoping you'd say no."

Adora walked over to Catra and sat on the arm of the chair, her head coming in line with Catra's shoulder. "Sorry."

The door closed loudly as Mermista left and it was just the two of them again.

"Let me guess," Catra started, "she can be a handful?"

Adora glanced up at her. "No, actually. She's really nice and supportive when she's not in one of her moods. _You_ on the other hand..." Adora elbowed Catra's side gently who retaliated with a shove on the shoulder. She stood again. "So how long you planning to stay for?"

 _Forever._ "Whenever you wanna kick me out."

"We both know that'll be never."

"Really?"

Adora smirked. "Sure." She sat on the sofa with her leg hanging off the side of the arm rest, watching Catra as she slid down onto the chair.

"I mean..." Catra clicked her tongue and continued, "I guess I can visit?"

Adora raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I do!" Catra snapped.

"So you're not still pissed with me about me leaving you behind?"

Catra groaned. Adora gave her a look. "Yes and no," Catra mumbled, hugging her legs to her chest in a tight embrace.

"What was that?" Adora smugly asked.

"I _said_ ," Catra growled, "yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"No."

"Catra..."

" _No_ Adora."

Adora stood and made her way over to Catra. She leaned down and knelt down on the ground, looking up into Catra's striking eyes. Her tail twitched as Adora made a move to grab her hand. "Just talk to me when you're ready."

Catra's ear twitched as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Aaaaaand she's back." Despite the sarcastic tone, Adora was grinning up at her feline friend. "So..." Adora stood up straight, holding her hand out to Catra. "Ready to see this album?"

Catra stood, her tail wrapping itself around Adora's ankle. "As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
